Cashbot Coin Mint
The Cashbot Coin Mint '''is the easiest of the three Cashbot Mints in Cashbot Headquarters. It is the shortest mint, with the least amount of Cogs and obstacles. Coin Mints contain anywhere from five to six sets of Cogs, totalling between 20 to 24 Cogs, ranging from Levels 9 to 11. The final battle always consists of 4 Cogs: 3 Level 11's and the Mint Supervisor (Level 12). Each set of Cogs has at least one Level 11. Coin Mints yield between 394 to 514 Cogbucks, and have a Cogbuck and Gag Experience Multiplier of x4. Entrance The elevator leading to this mint is located on the left near the entrance to Cashbot Headquarters. Unlike the Dollar and Bullion Mints, the Coin Mint does not have a minimum Laff requirement. Rooms There are several possible Rooms with various hazards in the Coin Mint. The types of rooms found and the order of rooms are procedurally generated each run. Box Room * '''Cog Encounter: N/A. * Hazard(s): N/A. * Contains two levels of elevation. * Toons have to push around various boxes to reach the exit. * If pushed into a corner, Toons can also pull the boxes out (although they do so at half the speed at which they push boxes). Coin Press Room * Cog Encounter: N/A. * Hazard(s): Conveyor belts, Goons. ** Conveyor belts shift the players around a fixed direction. Players have to activate switches located around the room to move them towards the exit. ** Lime Green and Yellow Goons patrol the area, and may sometimes hop on a Conveyor Belt. Coin Vault * Usually locked behind a key gate. Players have to traverse to another part of the Mint to obtain the Key. * Cog Encounter: 1 set of 4 Cogs, minimum 1 Level 11. * Hazard(s): Coin piles. ** Several coin piles are more brightly colored than the rest of the Obstacles in the room. Attacking them with Gags will cause them to topple onto Cogs, dealing 24 damage and creating a long Obstacle 3 Sq long. Conveyor Room * Cog Encounter: 1 set of 4 Cogs, minimum 1 Level 11. * Hazard(s): Conveyor belts. ** Conveyor belts shift the players and Cogs around a fixed direction. ** Attacking the control panels with Gags will cause the Conveyor belts to change direction. Furnace Room * Cog Encounter: N/A. * Hazard(s): Molten Metal. ** Toons have to time their jumps and movements across large metal grille platforms while the molten metal is not pouring. Being hit deducts 6 to 12 Laff points. Gear Room * Cog Encounter: 1 set of 4 Cogs, minimum 1 Level 11. * Hazard(s): Moving Gears. ** The Gear Room is aligned a little differently than the Sellbot Factory: there are vertically spinning Gears that move along certain tracks. Being crushed by one deducts 5 to 10 Laff points. * Toons will fight the Cogs on rotating gear platforms of either 5x5 Squares or 7x7 Squares in size. At the end of every turn, the gear platforms rotate 90 degrees, shifting the positions of all entities on them. Generator Room * Cog Encounter: N/A. * Hazard(s): Steam Vents. ** Toons have to navigate a large maze with steam pipes. ** Steam pipes occasionally glow red before releasing a blast of steam, dealing 3 to 5 damage. Keycard Room * Cog Encounter: N/A or 1 set of 4 Cogs, minimum 1 Level 11. * Hazard(s): Keycard Puzzle. * Toons have to solve one of four puzzles in 60 seconds. Each puzzle solved will activate one green light (out of four) - after which the Keycard will be revealed, allowing Toons to enter locked doors. * Failure to solve the puzzles will result in a small electric shock dealing 5 damage. * Puzzle List: ** 3 x 3 Sliding Block Puzzle: Unscramble the image. ** Code Puzzle: Find the required 6 words within several lines of code. ** Spot-The-Difference Puzzle: Spot all 6 differences between 2 images. ** Tangram Puzzle: Create the image shown. Large Hallway * Cog Encounter: N/A. * Hazard(s): Goons. ** Lime Green and Yellow Goons patrol the area. * A large hallway, usually leading up to the Supervisor's Room. Toons may find two or three restock barrels, and one Laff barrel that restores 10 Laff. Lobby * Cog Encounter: 1 set of 4 Cogs, minimum 1 Level 11. * Hazard(s): N/A. * A small hallway with various bits of furniture to use as Obstacles. Paint Room * Cog Encounter: N/A. * Hazard(s): Paint Sprockets. ** Paint Sprockets will shoot bolts of paint in random directions, and move around a fixed horizontal or vertical track for 3 seconds. Toons hit by them will be knocked back 1 Square, and if knocked off the platforms, will take 4-8 damage and respawn at the nearest safe platform. Storage Room * Cog Encounter: 1 set of 4 Cogs, minimum 1 Level 11. * Hazard(s): Goons. ** Lime Green and Yellow Goons patrol the lowest elevation. * A maze of shelves, lined with coin bags, with 3 layers of elevation. Toons have to traverse these three levels through various platforms, stairs and ladders. * May contain one or two restock barrels. Supervisor's Room * Cog Encounter: 1 set of 4 Cogs, three Level 11 and one Mint Supervisor (Level 12). * Small room; several desks act as Obstacles. Cogbucks The Cogbucks rewards vary depending on the number of Cogs encountered and their levels. The following is a rough estimate: Category:Cashbot Headquarters Category:Cashbots Category:Cashbot Mints Category:Cog HQs Category:Cogs Category:Locations